El dolor de amar a tu hermano
by Kunieda-Misaki
Summary: ¿Que es esta oprecion tan fuerte que siento? Siento arder mis ojos no puede ser que algo como esto me ponga asi, algun dia tendria que pasar Hikaru se iría y yo lo sabia, seria un estorbo en su camino para ser feliz con ella, ¿por que apesar del tiempo que ha pasado ya, me sigue doliendo? Ouran no me pertenece.


**El dolor de amar a tu hermano**

_**_Kaoru_**_

**_Ouran no me pertence es de Bisco Hatori. Solo la trama de esta historia._**

¿Que es esta oprecion tan fuerte que siento? Siento arder mis ojos no puede ser que algo como esto me ponga asi, algun dia tendria que pasar Hikaru se hiria y yo lo sabia, seria un estorbo en su camino para ser feliz con ella, ¿por que apesar del tiempo que ha pasado ya me sigue doliendo? Quizas ahora mas que antes, poco a poco esa sensacion de dolor ha ido incrementando.

Tal vez sea masoquista por que podria mirar hacia otro lado o irme de ese lugar que tanto daño me hace, mas sienmbargo sigo aqui sufriendo por ese amor que jamas sera correspondido. Por que si, yo Kaoru Hitachiin estoy enamorado de mi hermano, de mi gemelo, mi reflejo, aquel que siempre esta ahi sin importar el que.

Ahora el es feliz a lado de Haruhi siempre supe que estuvo enamorado de ella, de cierto modo me ponia triste, enfadado, celoso un sin fin de emociones sobre todo odio hacia Haruhi.

Y ahora me pregunto ¿Que hubiera sido de nosotros si ella no hubiera llegado? Seguramente todo seria mejor, y el seguiria a mi lado. Quizas sea algo egoista pensar eso, por que mi felicidad no depende de ella, pero me habria gustado que el sintiera lo mismo que yo.

-Nee Kaoru ¿Te importaria moverte a el haciento de Haruhi?-Me pregunto Hikaru me molestaba tanto ¿Por que se tomaba la molestia? ¿Ella no tenia boca? Sali corriendo del salon mientras mi gemelo gritaba mi nombre.

-¿Por que...-Fue lo unico que dije cuando me se me salio un pequeño gemido-Por que duele tanto?-Dije tocando mi pecho por que dolia no aguante mas, sentia mis lagrimas recorrer todo mi rostro.

Estube serca de un hora llorando en un arbol en el jardin de aquel gran colegio. Nadie se habia percatado de mi ausencia por que nadie habia hido a buscarme ¿Es...que tan poco les importo?

-Hola

-K-Kyouuya-sempai ¿Que hace aqui?-Es raro verlo salir del colegio siempre esta en la sala de musica o con Tamaki

-Te he estado buscando-Me dijo Hikaru que habias salido sin avisar de clases-Menciono mientras se sentaba a mi lado ¿Se preocupa? eso es raro.

-Sempai ¿Que se siente estar enamorado?-solte de golpe solo pego un brinco

-Kaoru...el amor te da las mejores alegrias...y tambien el dolor mas grande-¿Ahora habla de amor?

-¿Que significa?

-Significa que si no quieres seguir sufriendo, dile a Hikaru que lo amas-¿QUE?

-Eh? ¿Desde cuando...?

-Desde que empiezas a ponerte nervioso en las presentaciones, desde que matas a Haruhi con la mirada...Kaoru yo estoy en todo-Se dio cuenta-Ademas tus sonrojos son muy notorios...deberian hablarlo-Se paro y se fue.

Talvez tenia razon tenia que hacerle frente, por que tratar de huir de mis sentimientos es algo muy cobarde. Tenia tantas cosas que pensar y habia poco tiempo para hacerlo. Aun sumido en mis pensamientos me fui a mi cuarto seguramente Hikaru no estaria nunca esta no hay de que preocuparse.

-¿Que te pasa?-Demonios cante victoria muy rapido

-Nada-Me sujeto de los dos brazos y me puso entre la pared y el

-¿Por que lo haces tan dificil Kaoru?-¿Yo lo hago dificil?-

-No hay de que hablar-Trate de hablar calmado mas mi voz sono fria

-Nunca me dices nada, me ignoras ultimamente estas muy callado y ¿No te pasa nada?-Pregunto frustrado-¿Por que te comportas asi?-Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de mi pasiencia

-No te digo nada, Por que no me escuchas, Te ignoro tu lo haces ¿Tu crees que hasta ahora todo va bien entre los dos no?-Asintio-Pues no Hikaru las cosas no lo estan-Tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar

-¿Por que Kaoru? ¡Dime! ¿Como puedo remediarlo para volver ha ser igual?

-Ya nunca volvera hacer igual Hikaru las cosas no van a cambiar, ¡¿POR QUE NO TE VAS POR TU CAMINO Y ME DEJAS EN EL MIO? No creo que me necesites ya estoy bien solo-Era sierto nada volveria a la normalidad

-¡KAORU! No me dejes yo...yo te necesito a mi lado. Eres mi hermano no me puedo separar de ti-Su voz era quebrada y eso me hacia sentir mal

-Por eso mismo yo no puedo estar serca de ti-La duda aparecia en sus ojos aquellos en los que puedo perderme facilmente-No puedo estar asi yo...

**__Hikaru POV__**

-¿Que te pasa?-Parecia deprimido y estaba muy pensativo

-Nada-Me moleste sabia que algo no andaba bien y me lo ocultaba

-¿Por que lo haces tan dificil Kaoru?

-No hay de que hablar-Su voz era fria ¿Habre hecho algo mal?

-Nunca me dices nada, me ignoras ultimamente estas muy callado y ¿No te pasa nada?-Me siento impotente no puedo saber en que piensa-¿Por que te comportas asi?

-No te digo nada, Por que no me escuchas, Te ignoro tu lo haces-Todo eso es mi culpa y el tiene razon-¿Tu crees que hasta ahora todo va bien entre los dos no?-Asenti-Pues no Hikaru las cosas no lo estan-Tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar

-¿Por que Kaoru? ¡Dime! ¿Como puedo remediarlo para volver ha ser igual?-Queria arreglarlo no podia seguri en esta situacion

-Ya nunca volvera hacer igual Hikaru las cosas no van a cambiar,-¿Porque?-¡¿POR QUE NO TE VAS POR TU CAMINO Y ME DEJAS EN EL MIO?-Kaoru no me puede hacer esto-No creo que me necesites ya estoy bien solo-¿Solo? Se siente solo y yo soy el culpable ultimamente no he estado con el.

-¡KAORU! No me dejes yo...yo te necesito a mi lado. Eres mi hermano no me puedo separar de ti-Mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra estaba a punto de llorar

-Por eso mismo yo no puedo estar serca de ti-No lo quiero perder por que lo necesito no tengo a nadie mas-No puedo estar asi yo...

-TE AMO-Aquellas palabras que para Kaoru fueron dificiles de pronunciar marcaron la vida de su gemelo.

-Kao

-Dejame terminar-Interrumpio el menor-Te amo con todo lo que me da el corazon, si talvez es una locura y este mal esto que siento hacia ti pero no lo puedo evitar no resisto el dolor en mi pecho cada vez que estas serca de ella** Atashi wa** _**Aishiteru**_-Hikaru no pudo aguantar mas y se abalanzo contra su hermano.

Queria abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, besarlo, acariciar esa figura que solo en sueños habia podido que tambien en el lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazon, necesitaba de el pequeño Hitachiin por que su corazon no podria aguantar el estar sin el.

-Hikaru...-Susurro Kaoru

-Ka-oru yo tambien te amo, te necesito eres mi razon de existencia noce que haria si tu no estuvieras a mi lado-Dijo el mayor rompiedo en llanto

Kaoru tomo en sus manosla cara de Hikaru y la acerco a su rostro, se podian sentir la respiracion uno de el otro, hasta rosar sus labios temeroso por ser su primer beso, fue un beso lleno de amor lento y bastante largo. El tiempo se detuvo para aquellos hermanos que se demostraban sus sentimientos hasta que el maldito aire se hiso presente.

**-Aishiteru Hikaru/Kaoru**-Al terminar la frase rieron para haci despues caer en brazos de Morfeo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
